The Path of Truth
by Chikyuu Senshi
Summary: (An Akira X Hikaru fanfic, taking place when Hikaru and Akira are about 17.)When Hikaru confesses his love for Akira, Akira realizes his own feelings. Many complications unfold in the couple's relationship. Akira, being from a strict family, is having tro
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or any of these characters. Pay attention to ratings. This fanfic has an R rating; it's for a reason. Risqué homosexual themes exist. (Hikaru X Akira pairing.)  
_

_ Note: This website messed-up my spacing. I mean, **really** messed it up. And, Hikaru and Akira are around age 17 in this fanfic._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One.**

Morning. A long awaited time for Hikaru. Though tired, Hikaru easily awoke to prepare for his afternoon Go match. With Akira, of course. The sunlight streamed through Hikaru's window in streaks of vibrant color. Orange; yellow; white. Throughout the years, Hikaru has grown a certain fondness towards Akira, a fondness Hikaru had just discovered a short while ago. Soon Akira's shinny locks of hair, enticing gaze, and body structure became something Hikaru desired. While Hikaru as preparing himself for the match, the match he played yesterday was replaying itself in his head.

_ Nigiri; komoku; upper-corner; capture; Akira...Akira._ Hikaru couldn't help himself. His mind had been filled to capacity with thoughts of his Go-partner. Hikaru had lost the match, but it did not matter to him. All Hikaru could focus on was the chest hair stubble beginning to grow on Akira's chest. Akira had left the top three buttons of his red Polo shirt open; very unusual for the professional Akira. Despite the distraction, Hikaru had managed to concentrate and finish the game. _I wonder what Sai would think of my feelings for Akira, _he wondered.

"Hikaru? Hikaru? Hikaru!" A high-pitched voice called out to Hikaru from his living room. He instantly came to realize who the voice belonged to; Akari.

"Akari, I have to go. I have a match today."

"What?" Akira looked puzzled. "But, your game isn't till four."

Hikaru blushed, "I know. I have to get ready."

"All right. If you really need four hours to get" Slam! Hikaru closed his door and resumed preparing. Hikaru felt bad about leaving Akari like that, but he had more important matters to attend to.

_ How would she react if she found out I was...Wait...Am I gay? I am in love with a man, but Akira is special. Best not to worry about it now._ Hikaru reached for a shiny bottle with a green fuzz-ball on the top. The words "Fantasy" were visible. Hikaru opened the bottle, and sprayed the cologne inside on himself. Hikaru went to look in the mirror when he noticed his lips were chapped. He reached up to feel their texture. As he was stroking his lips, he though to himself, _I wonder if Akira has ever been kissed. How would he react if he was kissed by me?_

Hikaru! It's time to leave now. We'll go shopping, then I'll drop you off by the Go salon." Hikaru dropped the bottle of cologne, and rushed downstairs.

After shopping, Hikaru's mother dropped him off in front of the Go salon, as promised. Well, just a few blocks away from the salon. Hikaru's mother was in a rush to watch her favorite soap-opera. The pavement Hikaru walked upon was slick and cool from the morning rain. Hikaru looks around to notice the new paint-job on the Go salon. Purple shutters instead of yellow, and a new welcome sign. Hikaru walked past the freshly-painted sign to be greeted by a red-haired woman.

"Oh, go right in. Master Touya is waiting for you." Hikaru bowed and proceeded into the salon. Sitting at the back table was his Aphrodite, Touya Akira. Strands of midnight green hair stretched across his face as he looked up towards his friend.

"Nice to see you again, Shindou," he said.

"Likewise, Touya." He sat down at the chair opposite Akira. _Damn, his shirt is fully-buttoned, _he thought. The two boys began to play a game. Akira's breath changed as he played each move, a habit Hikaru was very familiar with. Akira looked up at Hikaru's stare, and Hikaru looked downward; he was blushing. _I want to tell him, _Hikaru thought, _tell him about it all. _"Touya," he said.

Akira looked up, "Yes, Shindou?

"Oh, never mind. It's nothing." Hikaru looks towards the floor, feeling embarrassed. Akira, always trying to find any bit of information, smirks.

"Are you sure it's nothing?"

"Well, Touya...That is...I've known you for a long time..." Akira began to laugh, not knowing the seriousness of it all.

"You're not going to tell me that you love me or something, are you?"

"Maybe!" Hikaru blurted the words out. Akira stared at Hikaru; puzzled.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Yes...I am serious." Hikaru hid his head from Akira's glance. Akira looked confused, his face swelled up with a pink color.

"I...I...I don't have anything to say to you back..." Hikaru was heart-broken. He began to dash towards the door. Luckily, no one had heard his conversation since their table was in its own private section. The lady at the front desk was holding Hikaru's nap-sack.

"Here you are..." Hikaru grabbed it and was gone before she finished. "Oh, my word. Kids these days are almost always in a rush." Hikaru's face was soggy with salty tears by the time he arrived home. He wiped his face with his sleeve. His face was very raw from the constant wiping of his tears, and it hurt him. However, no matter how much that hurt, it couldn't compare to the emotional damage he was going through. He made his way up the long staircase to his room, where he cried himself to sleep.

Akira sat in the same chair. His tea wasn't touched, and he had been staring at the Go bored for quite awhile.  
"Master Touya, it's getting late." Akira looked up to see the salon keeper staring at him. Gaining consciousness, he arose, grabbed his school bag, and headed home.

Hikaru's mother, having not seen her son all night, began to worry. She went up to Hikaru's room and knocked on the wooden door. After several attempts and no response, she made her way downstairs to make dinner. Hikaru had awakened as his mother pounded on the door.

"Touya Akira...," he whispered. Rejection was not something Hikaru was ready to face. And, Touya's rejection had come down on him hard. As an attempt to clear his mind, Hikaru decided to call his other friends and make plans for the weekend. With his face still buried in his pillow, he felt around until he hit his phone. "Hello? Waya? It's me. Yes, I was wondering if...What? I don't sound terrible; I'm fine...Do you want to do something tomorrow?...McDonalds? Sounds good. Goodbye. A sigh of relief came upon Hikaru. He sat the phone beside him and drifted to sleep, trying desperately to forget about Akira.  
Hikaru woke up the next morning to find his mother cleaning things around his room. "Gahh! What are you doing?" Hikaru said as he stopped his mother from reaching under his mattress.

"Hikaru, get up so I can clean under here."

"No...I'll do. Just leave please." Hikaru lay on his bed until his mother left the room. He knew she would return later, Hikaru bent over to clean out the contents under his mattress. _A sock...Hmmm...An old science project...Ohh...I better removes this. _Hikaru pulled out a pervy magazine, flipped through it, and hid it inside his school bag. The thought of Touya Akira hadn't reached him all morning. Well, until he flipped through the magazine. Fearing dirty thoughts, Hikaru cleared his mind and focused on one of Shusaku's old kifus. Hikaru and Waya had agreed to meet up at McDonalds at five o'clock. Feeling groggy from his sleep, Hikaru decided to pull himself out of his pajamas and get ready for their meeting.

Hikaru and Waya had decided to ride the subway to McDonalds. They invited Isumi along too. Though, the didn't know if he would come or not. After all, Isumi disliked fast food. Especially, after seeing disturbing images of over-weight Americans on television. However, to their surprise, Isumi was waiting for them outside of the restaurant.

"Isumi, aren't 'chya going to eat anything," Hikaru said as he stuffed a hamburger into his mouth. Isumi looked up at his friend, trying to hide his look of distaste.

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Stop trying to watch your figure! You're a Go player; not a model, " Waya said as he stuck a fry in front of Isumi's face. He was waving it back and forth in an effort to tempt his stubborn friend. Isumi pulled in his chair and leaned towards Waya.

"I swear, I'll throw up on you if you ever do that again..." Surprised that Waya said such a thing, Waya discontinued his French-fry escapades. Hikaru looked outside.

"Let me finish this soda and we'll all leave."

While Hikaru, Waya, and Isumi were out having fun, Touya Akira was spending a quiet evening at his home. His father's students had all left, and Hikaru was having dinner with his mother.

"Akira, you have barely touched your beef cutlet."

"Oh, I'm not very hungry, mother." Akira's mother went back to eating her dinner.

"Akira, is everything all right?"

"Yes, mother. Delightful dinner. Thank you."

"Delightful dinner? Why, you barely ate any..." She stopped as she saw Akira heading towards his room. He sulked up two flights of stairs and flopped himself on his bed. The words Hikaru had said to him the other day kept on replaying in his mind.

_ I'm serious?...He's serious? Did I really hear that?...I did; Shindou was serious...What do I say to him?_ Akira's train of thought paused. Many feelings were rushing into his head. Of which was one he had trouble comprehending, love. However, Akira realized the trouble this feeling would cause; the effect on his career. _Hikaru admitted to it. He was willing to risk it all. Maybe I should come to my senses and admit...how I feel about him too,_ he thought._ Perhaps it's time I went with someone I love, and who loves me back._

"Wow! Waya, look, look!" Hikaru said as he held a vibrant-orange fish in a net. It was getting rather late and Waya was not very amused. Noticing everyone's' vapid attitude, Hikaru said "All right, let's go home." Hikaru did not want the night to end. Tomorrow was one of Akira's and his 'Go Days' in which the two boys played at Akira's father's salon. Hikaru didn't know how to face Akira.

Hikaru returned home to his warm bed. Dreading the morning ahead, Hikaru closed his heavy eyes and went to sleep. The next morning, held a slight chill in the air, which made Hikaru shiver from under his blankets. Surprisingly, Hikaru's sleep had not been interrupted, so he wasn't very tired. However, he took his time coming out of bed. He looked like a prisoner awaiting death row. He felt like a prisoner too, with Touya Akira as the fair maiden he had tried to win the heart of.

"Hikaru, isn't your match in an hour?" His mother was always making sure he was prompt.

"Yes, mom, I'm going soon." Hikaru jumped out of bed and put on a T-shirt that was lying on the floor. _Smells clean. _With that, he rushed out the door, stealing a piece of toast from the table as he left. Hikaru could see a figure walking ahead of him. Hikaru started waling slower in case the figure was Touya. _Ohh, he's heading towards the salon; must be Touya. _Hikaru watched as his dark-haired god walked into the salon. Hikaru sighed and followed him inside the salon.

"Shindou!" Akira caught Hikaru as he walked in. "Can we talk over there?" Akira pointed towards the bathroom. "We won't be heard there." Akira led Hikaru into the bathroom and ran a faucet. "Shindou, I wanted to tell you..."

"Wait, " Hikaru interrupted, "I understand if you never want to see me again." Akira blushed as Hikaru said this.

"No, that's not it...I wanted to say...That is I..."

Hikaru couldn't help himself. "Get on with it," he yelled.

"I love you too, okay Shindou!" Akira's face was bright red. Hikaru was frozen in a position that resembled a fish; bug-eyes and his mouth wide open.

"Do you really?"

"Yes, really!"

The two boys stood there for a bit. Hikaru inched a little closer to Akira, then lunged at him with full force. He grabbed Akira and forced his lips onto his own. The kiss was returned; growing deeper until Akira slid his tongue into Hikaru's mouth. Hikaru accepted the bold move until the force of the two mouths pushed the boys against the bathroom wall. Each pushing rigorously against the other. Click! Hikaru's eyes shifted to the side to observe a man coming into the doorway. The boys instantly pulled away; drool oozing out of their mouths. The man walked by and was one of Touya's father's friends.

"I won't say anything if you don't," he said as he entered a stall. The two boys looked at each other, nodded, and left the bathroom. They stood outside the door, facing one another.

"Ummm...That was nice," Touya stated as he looked at Hikaru.

"Does this make us lovers now?" Hikaru asked.

"Do you want to be?"

"Hell yes." Hikaru motioned a "V" with his fingers.

"Then, we are." Akira smiled. They leaned forward as if to exchange a kiss, then pulled back. "Remember where we are." Akira gazed at Hikaru. "My mother and father are going away to New Zealand on business. Do you want to stay at my place for the night?"

"Touya, aren't we moving a little fast?" Hikaru chuckled.

"Shindou! I wasn't thinking about _that_ at all!"

"Ohhh, doesn't mean we can't h..." Akira cut him off by moving his finger up to Hikaru's lips to indicate a secret.

"My place; tomorrow; at six. See you there." Akira smiled at Hikaru as he brushed past him. The door shut and Hikaru stood still. He has to remain at the Go salon until Waya came to play his game. Hikaru had promised to watch. He decided to sit at a table until he saw Waya through the glass windows.

"Waya! Who are you playing today?"

"Some guy named Yuki."

"Oh, the three-dan?" Waya nodded.

"Hikaru, you're flushed, are you okay?"

"Ooo! Yes."

Waya and Hikaru continued talking when Waya's opponent came in. The challenger was short with a scratchy mustache beginning to form. Hikaru tried his best to focus on the game, but his mind was on Touya Akira. If someone was to ask Hikaru about the game, all he would be able to say is "Waya won...I think."

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

The promised day had arrived. Hikaru spruced up for the occasion. He pulled out his favorite T-shirt and a pair of Khakis. He sprayed himself with a blue perfume on the way out of his home. "I'm going to be at a friend's house, mom. I'll see you in a few days." Hikaru's mother smiled and waved goodbye. She was glad that Hikaru finally made another friend.

Two hours later, after getting lost repetitively, Hikaru found himself in front of a gate with the numbers "5578" printed on the side. "This is the address." Hikaru looked around, and went inside the gate. Akira's home was more average than he had thought. Though, Akira's home was still much fancier than his own. Intricate patterns of foliage were carved into the stone sides of the gate and the house was at the end of an elaborate garden. Hikaru walked up to the door, but before he could knock, a figure greeted him.

"Shindou! You're late; I thought you weren't coming," Akira said.

"Well...I...got lost...," Hikaru said while blushing. Akira stared into Hikaru's eyes for a moment, smiled, and led him

inside. Hikaru realized that Akira's house was fairly ordinary from the inside as well.

"We'll go to my room, so you can set your things down, and then we'll eat dinner. Is that okay?"

Hikaru's eyes widened. "Dinner! Why would I say no? What's for dinner?"

"Beef Cutlet."

"Beef Cutlet? Why not ramen? You should know it's my favorite!"

"Yes, I'm opening up your mind to new things, Shindou."

"I'm having romantic relations with a man! Don't tell me I don't try new things!" The two boys starred at each other. Akira  
quickly hid his gaze and led Hikaru into his room.

"You may put your things anywhere. Please, make yourself at home."

"Phhh, why so formal?" Hikaru stuck out his tongue. "You don't have many guests, do you?" Realizing he had hit a bad subject, Hikaru said "How about we play a game of Go before dinner?"

Akira perked up. "Yes, I'd love to." Akira reached over Hikaru and grasped the Go board. As he was doing so, his foot slipped, and he flopped himself right on top of Hikaru. Hikaru's heart was pounding. His breathing became heavy, and his mind became cluttered. He could feel himself becoming aroused, and not knowing what else to do, leaned up into Akira's body. Akira was startled; he moved away from Hikaru and panted. He sat with his back facing Hikaru, and was silent. Hikaru, knowing he had made a wrong move, felt ashamed of his actions.

"Touya...I'm sorry. I didn't know...I'm sorry...Touya…I...I...I..."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Hikaru's breathing became heavier.

"Apologizing. You did what came natural..." Akira's face became bright red. He held his head towards the floor, hesitated, and focused his gaze back on his lover. "Actually...I wish you didn't stop. I didn't know what to do; I was just startled that you made such a bold move. I didn't know if I was ready or not. But, now I look into your eyes, and you make me feel like everything is alright. Looking at you now made me realize that I am ready; I really am. I want to share myself with you; my dreams; my feelings; my body; everything." Akira his face behind his hands as tears began to flood down his face. "I have never felt as loved as I do now. You're not just dating me because of my money or status; you really love me. And, I really love you. I know this isn't completely right; homosexuality. But, I don't think it's completely wrong either. At first, I thought of all the consequences if our secret leaked out, but now I can only think of the good things to come of our relationship. I want you, Shindou...No, Hikaru."

"...Akira." Without saying anymore, Hikaru kissed Akira on his cheek, licking up the wetness caused by his sobbing. Soon, his natural instincts were controlling his every move. His hand reached Akira's collar and began unbuttoning his Polo shirt. Akira reached for Hikaru's pants.

"Hikaru...You didn't zip your fly today."

Hikaru, in the process of removing Akira's clothing, replied, "Does it really matter? It just makes it easier for removal!" Hikaru finished removing Akira's shirt and watched as Akira began removing his pants. Hikaru stretched out his hand and fondled Akira's nipple. _Soft_, he thought. Akira stopped when he was finished with Hikaru's Khakis. Akira could feel his breathing gradually become heavier. He was also more aroused than he has ever been in his life. He grabbed hold of Hikaru's left shoulder with one hand, and began to take off Hikaru's boxers with the other. After removing those, Akira knelt down beside Hikaru and lunged his head towards Hikaru's bare legs. His lips grabbed hold of Hikaru's cock, and he began sucking every last bit of semen out of Hikaru. Hikaru fell forward, and pushed Akira down to the floor. Hikaru positioned himself so he was able to lick Akira's upper-body. Akira let out a small moan.

"Waah! I'm sorry, Akira! Is something wrong?"

"Nooo...Just continue."

"Should we switch? I mean, me being on the bottom?"

"No...I like it here." Hikaru smiled and reached his hand down to Akira's lower-body. Akira had stopped what he had been doing, so Hikaru gently laid Akira so his back was faced upward.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

The sun peaked its rays out from the curtains, and reached Hikaru's eyes. _It's morning already, _he thought. Hikaru focused his gaze onto his goddess sleeping beside him. "Gosh, he looks cute asleep," Hikaru said.

"I heard that," Akira said as he lifted his head up from his pillow.

"Akira-poo, I'm hungry! We never did get to eat dinner last night?"

Akira blushed, "But, we did get to have desert."

"Ahh, true!...I'm still hungry...For actual food this time." Hikaru hopped out of Akira's bed, still naks, and began to move downstairs. "I'll make you ramen, Akira! Do you have any? I will wear a pink apron and everything if it makes you excited!" Akira smiled, and slowly arose from his bed.

"There isn't any ramen, but you can wear a pink apron if you want."

Hikaru stuck out his tongue and said, "No way! I'm not wearing it if I can't have ramen too!" Akira gently kissed Hikaru on

the forehead. He made his way down to the kitchen and pulled out a box.

"Pancakes; that's basically all I have for breakfast," Akira said as he poured the mixture into a bowl.

"Oooh! I'll get the pan, Akira! I want to help!"

"The pans are in the left cabinet." Hikaru began scooping the mixture into the pan, attempting to make perfectly round pancakes. After Hikaru failed to produce a round pancake, Akira scooped up some mix and plopped it on the pan.

"Whoa! Akira! That's perfect..." Akira smiled at him. Hikaru began to laugh. "That one pancake I made looks like a penis."

Akira looked at the pancake, "It does..."

"It reminds me of you; it's so cute." Akira turned away and blushed. "Don't turn your back! I know you're embarrassed when you do that." Hikaru jumped on Akira's back and swung his arm around Akira's small shoulders. "Give me a piggyback ride!" Unable to sustain his weight, Akira dropped Hikaru on the floor.

"Hikaru, we should be more careful. We're both naked, and there is a giant window where you were about to step."

"Opps...Sorry. Should I give _you_ a piggyback ride _away_ from the window?"

"Actually, let's have breakfast first."

"We only have one more day together like this. We should eat while we have fun!" With those words, Akira began to realize that their fantasy would have to come to an end. After all, he would be looked down upon by his family for his actions with Hikaru. Their relationship would have to come to a hold until they were alone once more.

"Okay, let's do that. But, don't get crumbs all over me."


End file.
